Various types of seating units are presently commercially available for use in restaurants and eating establishments of various types. Booth seating systems and individual tables are presently in use which afford the customers individual seating. Seating units in fast food outlets are usually arranged close together in an attempt to serve as many customers as possible in a given area. One type of seating unit presently in use for such fast food units comprises a bench type seating unit constructed to longitudinally extend along a wall or the like for seating a plurality of individuals. The seating frame for the bench type seating unit provides a supporting structure for individual seating units and a table top. A pair of spaced individual seating frames or a double frame are provided utilizing a common table top or a double (split) top for use by the individuals or couples seated on the opposite sides of the table top(s). In such a seating arrangement two couples, for example, may be seated individually in such a seating arrangement but they must share the same table top and/or frame whereby the couples lose a certain amount of privacy for each couple. Presently, the only frame-top configuration available to provide independent tops and seats in adjacent clusters requires the use of two, three legged frames; two multipiece frames, or one plural frame. The use of two typical three legged frames in an adjacent format clutters the floor with four closely spaced legs. The use of a plural or common frame doesn't provide the desired physical or apparent separation. In setting up the commercially available frames for the above described seating arrangement, since the frames are not of a unitary construction, they require assembly time and labor at the installation site. The assembled units have also been found to have disadvantages with respect to stability of the individual seating units and in assembling the table support structures; i.e., the individual seating units tend to tilt or splay out. Accordingly, a settee-cluster frame of improved construction is needed that permits individual couples to be seated in a cluster, and yet provide an individual table and frame for each couple, that is not shared with an adjacent customer or couple, thereby giving the desired privacy to the individual couples or an individual and a couple.